New Guy
by Gothalla123
Summary: A brand new Creepypasta joins the others, being undead has many benefits, and Slender and Jeff have their eye on him... Slash SlendermanxOC JeffxOC Mature yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Being a Creepypasta was easy... all you needed to do was have a good story... even though it was true other people would never believe it to be, but still it would haunt their minds.

Now I was a Creepypasta... a eighteen year old boy; that was put in a mental hospital at age five after killing my whole family because my Mother threw me down a staircase while my father and older brother did nothing but watch. I sat in that hospital being fed all the bull shit about how I needed to "reform" that I needed to calm myself and what not... I stuck it out until my eighteenth birthday... they had a party for me... and while everyone was celebrating I slit their throats. It was an amazing feeling having the skin give way and blood spurt out. It was very... unpleasant when they slipped the needle in my skin and killed me though... During my funeral I woke and killed the very few people who were there... I found that I was quite dead... not fully though my skin was a sickly gray color and my eyes were golden. I actually was a vampire... sort of, I needed their blood to survive. I never aged past eighteen, I lived and died like any insane person should... but I beat all the others I lived after death... they did not. Now I was in this forest, wearing some weird outfit that was extremely uncomfortable and tight, I swear they made suits for the dead just so that they can't move...

Oh and my name is Drake... not even going to bother with the last name...

? POV

This boy that entered the forest seemed very odd... more so then the usual type of person I saw entering these woods...

It was worth a closer look.

Moving closer when he stopped I listened, he seemed to be complaining about the suit he was wearing before saying something about the lake. It took him a few minutes to strip down, complaining about the lack of underwear before walking into the lake, he took a quick dip, seeming to be washing his hair in the water and scrubbing off before coming back out of the water and seating himself on the grass. He leaned over, pulling a piece of metal out of the jacket before running his tongue along the edge "Well Aunt Mary... you made a delightful meal... to bad you couldn't come visit me in the Asylum... but image and all that as you told me... heh" The boy snickered before glancing around nervously, he seemed to look at my spot behind the tree for an extended time before glancing away "I swear I smelled something... something close..." When he was dry he stood up and began getting dressed, complaining about the lack of underwear yet again and walking on, though I made one major mistake, I followed him, not looking where I was going and stepped on a large twig, it snapped in too and a metal rod was flung at me, hitting the bark of the tree beside me.

"The next one won't miss... who the fuck are you?" I stayed silent, decideing on raising my arms in the air slightly and moving out from the shadows, when he got a full eye of me he spoke again "hmm... cool what do you want?"

Drake POV

This guy was tall... and I mean TALL... he had no face and was pure white... actually my mind was speaking about sex the whole time so it didn't matter about the tenticles... well until I noticed them, they were there and gone right after I saw them, I said the only thing my brain could think of "hmm... Cool what do you want?" and then crossed my arms, could he even speak? He proved me wrong when he began talking, it sort of came from around him but not from a mouth and not in my head... cool and strange. "Nothing really... your in my woods so I want to know why your here..." "Oh... well I'm here because it was the closest place to the graveyard..." A knife was quickly at my throat and my metal pipe was thrust out of my hands. "Hey Slendy who you got here? Another little victim? Mind if I have a go?" I raised an eye brow and turned my head slightly, a white skinned man with black hair, no eyelids and a huge smile looked back at me. "Why did I have to be the only one with gray skin..." I said with a pout, not exactly liking the fact that there was a knife to my throat but accepting it none the less.

"what?" I rolled my eyes and responded "Are either one of you going to kill me? I have places to go... families to kill and people to haunt..." The guy just smirked, making his smile almost reach his eye before speaking "Hey Slendy you gonna recruit this one? I like him..." I felt something lick my face and flinched "Hey, what the bloody hell!" I didn't get a response, instead I was knocked out and pissed off.

When I came to I found myself on a bed, when I sat up I found that I was alone and my pieces of metal were laying beside me on the bedstand, I grabbed them and shoved them in my belt before getting up and heading out the door, down the hall and two flights of stairs later I was in a large room that was packed full of all sorts of people and... things and they were all arguing.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted, loud enough to make my ears pop and others flinch "I would like to know where the FUCK I am and where the hell is the guy that knocked me out... He needs to DIE..." Everyone seemed to take a step back, until Slender came in the room and made me come with him, I just glared at everyone.

"What the hell..." I muttered, sitting down in the chair Slender pointed me to "Why was I knocked out and where the hell is the one who did it?" "I told Jeff to knock you out, from the way you were acting I figured that you would NOT come quietly... and as for where you are.. your at my home." "Still gonna beat the fucking shit out of this 'Jeff' when I see him again..." I muttered, arms crossed and an angry expression on my face "So why am I here?" I finally asked, Slender looked me over, or I assumed he did considering he had no face...

"My house holds some of the most mysterious, unknown and unbelieveable killers in the world, though some of us are not from this one we are all here... well when you showed determination after you saw me I figured that you would be a good canidate to live here..." "So what do I need to do?" I asked,leaning back in the chair again "Well you need to obey myself and well that's it..." I glanced back up to his face, or lack there of and sighed "I can't take you seriously when your smiling..." I heard laughing coming from the corner of the room and turnned my head quickly over to see the one that had knocked me out.

"You little!" I lunged at him, ending up being pinned to the wall by the man and Slender "I think one of you can let go of me and another can get their hand of my ass..." They both dropped me and I snorted "No Cinderella here..." When I got up I noticed that both of them seemed to be looking in another direction completely.

"Right so continue.. what do you want me to do?" I asked after a minute, Slender turnned to me and answered "I don't really have anything for you-" "You can be our sex slave? You do have a fine ass..." Slender and I snapped our heads over to Jeff "Wh-what?!" We said in unison "Sex Slave..." I covered my ass and shimmied away "Uh... no I like things in my ass but... yeah no way..." They both looked at me as I exited the room "When you two come up with something come get me for now I'm gonna go back to that room..."

I headed to the room I was in earlier, the one I woke up in.

Stripping down I searched through the drawers before finding a pain of boxers and a oversized tee shirt, putting them both on I cuddle up in the sheets and turnned the Air Conditioner way down so that it would be super cold in the room before falling asleep.

I was woken a little while later to Slender poking my face. "Geez I think I better tie a bell to you... what do you want?" "Were you being serious when you said you liked things up your ass?" I blushed and nodded "What about a tenticle?"

**Well this became serious quick O3O lol I hope you all enjoy and Review/Fave/Follow please and please do ****NOT**** flame... Thank you Kindly! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Was he being serious?! I couldn't tell do to the lack of face...

"You- I um..." I felt my face heat up and sat further up, rubbing at my neck while looking the other way "Are you um... offering?" I glanced over at him for a second before looking down at the bed sheets. "Only if your willing..." "Well fuck... damn good offer, sure why not... you look like you need some relaxation any hoo..." I grinned my usual cocky grin and stretched up, pulling at his tie and bringing him to me. "To bad you don't have a mouth... oh well I can deal..." Slender was certianly not the first man I've had sex with so this was nothing new... actually this was extremely new because he was a giant compared to me. I yanked off his tie noticing a heavy blush dusting where his cheeks would be.

"Don't worry..." "I've um... never really-" " Never had sex with a physcopath? Or a male? Either/ or I wont judge it's been a while for me..." It was relatively easy to get him undressed from there and when I reached down to undo his pants I realized that I should probably ask him a huge question "you have a dick right... I mean-" "Why don't you find out" Now I didn't really know much about this Slenderman but I'm pretty sure he didn't usually act like this...

I shrugged and pulled at his pants, once they were down I pulled his boxers... and man did I get a sight. He did in fact have a penis... it was actually FREAKING HUGE!

I drooled, wanting to get my lips around that manhood and get it inside me, stat. Moving my mouth to the head I gave a gentle lick, hearing a shaky sigh escape him, I figured that it was now or never and wrapped my lips around the head, giving a hard suck, something kind of wet hit my body, picking me up slighty off the bed. "hmm?" "D-Don't worry about it..." Slender said heavily, I closed my eyes and moved my head down the shaft, getting as much as I could handle in my mouth before pulling back, repeating the action until my mouth began to tire. Letting him go I looked up, even though Slenderman had no features he was still very hansome...

I felt a tug at my body and the shirt I had on was ripped apart, my boxers flung off of my body. "What the hell... don't scare me like that..." "Sorry." I was gentily set back on the bed, hand running through my hair and down my chest, Slender was actually a gentle giant when it came down to it. "mmh..." I moaned as his hand brushed my inner thigh, he pulled slightly away "Hey, that didn't hurt you know... so what this about those tenticles? hmm..."Slender's face seemed to turn a darker shade of red and he brought one in front of my eyes, it was midnight black and smooth. I stuck my tongue out and licked it, it tasted kind of good.

I felt something prying at my entrance and glanced down, the tip of a tenticle was rubbing at it, moving in slow circles, I felt my face turn red "You can put it in... if-if you want..." He nodded, pressing the black end in some, it hurt slightly but not to bad, it was relatively small compared to the size of his manhood, which stood proudly out, curved slightly upwards in a delicious arc, I couldn't even image how long it must be but I hoped like hell that it would fit in my ass.

Moaning I threw my head back, letting the tenticle thrust in and out of me until I was about ready to come. I made Slender stop, and remove it. "Now what kind of person would I be to only let myself get off... you need a release too!" I grinned, tilting my head slightly and lifting my head up to look at him. "Why don't you try me out?" I sounded a bit whoreish but I really wanted this now.

He lowered himself onto the bed, having me lie under him, leg spread and ass ready. "Go slow, I think that thing will tear me in half if you don't..." Slenderman nodded and pushed the tip to my entrance, awkwardly pushing in, I flinch "ouch..." "What?" he said in a slight paniac state. I looked around, spotting a bottle of hand lotion on the bedside table. "I think this will be better for us both if you use that lotion on my hole and yourself... trust me." A tenticle reached over and grabbed the bottle, it was coconut milk scented by the looks of it, he squirted some onto his hand and moved it down to my entrance, running a finger over the hole before plunging it in, pumping a few times while I moaned out before he pulled it out, then he began running his hand along his length, coating the whole thing in the vanilla colored lotion.

He got back into place, leaning down and pressing where his mouth should be to my lips, I pressed back eagerly before looking down at his length "Put it in... I'm ready." He did just that, moving it slowly in, I bit down on his shoulder, groaning as it went, when I felt a pressure against my backside I knew he was balls deep and I felt like I was full to the maximum.

After about a minute of just sitting there I told him to move. Slender moved slowly out, leaving only the tip before thrusting back in, I gasped, flinging my head back and letting out a loud moan "Please... I need you to move now..." I said begging for Slenderman to continue. He did.

Soon enough I was lifted in the air by his tenticles, thrusting me along his length, making both of us moan and grunt loudly, during one stroke I felt him hit my prostate, I screamed; begging for him to continue and making death threats if he didn't.

A tenticle wrapped around my length, running along it in time to the thrusts and it wasn't very long until I came, my ass tightening until I heard a loud grunt come from Slender's direction and hot seed spill into my entrance, pumping in until I was full with the liquid.

After a minute of the both of us panting he pulled out, a wet popping sounded and his seed began pouring down my thighs "oh yes..." I panted, drooling as the warmth spread out.

Slender layed down, seating me next to him, I rolled over towards him and layed my head on his chest, he was well built for being so slender. A hand bedan playing with my hair and I looked up, our skin sticking together slightly as I moved "hmm?"

"I was wondering, about the metal bars that you used as weapons..." "What about them?" I asked, laying my head down on his chest again, listening to the loud but steady heart beat he had, slightly missing having one myself, it was more of a hum for me.

"What are they from?" "My coffin..." "Your... coffin?" "Uh... yeah I died a while ago and then came back... the outside of my coffin, those handles, well they were solid on my coffin and I broke them off and used the four pieces, originally two, to kill the people at my funeral..." "I see... why did you die?" I told him my tale, ending up falling asleep on Slenders chest and waking up clean and clothed, wondering if that was all a dream until I attempted to sit up... yeah that hurt like hell...


End file.
